degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gruvias/The Krew Adventures
Once upon a wiki. There have been a group of wikians who have become obsessed with anime. It has then ruined their lives and taken over their lives so that they can watch more due to the addicting side effects. And so then they met: Meet the 7 otakus Kieran: I WISH I WERE AN ANIME CHARACTER SO BAD! IF ONLY ............... This is Kieran. He first got into anime after watching Attack on Titan. He also has a thing with relatable characters and more importantly ........... WAIFUS Ash: It's not an anime unless Kieran's in them. This is Ash or at times called Aisling. She's spends a lot of time watching anime and reading manga. She'd pass out at the sight, sound, sense or touch of her anime crushes. ''' '''Lizzy: BOYS! This is Lizzy. She first saw an anime entitled B Gata H Kei then took a break until she saw Angel Beats! which ruined her life but she had continued to watch anime after. Tori: Wow Lizzy. Tori. She had everyone converted into Angel Beats! which had ruined their lives. She's obsessed with mecha. Gegi: If only anime co-existed with real life. Gegi. She had Ash introduced to the world of anime. Also she has many baes. Yazzy: I just wanna meet my OTPs. Yazzy. She got into anime after Ouran then continued when multi-watching a shitton of anime once upon a summer and gained ships began oogling after guys. Damian: Rei-chan. And Damian. At first he wasn't too big on anime until Death Note. Then Eden of the East was the reason for his obsession. Lizzy: Damian. Is Rei-chan all you fucking say? Damian: NO! Besides Tori always refers to Rin as Pimp-kun! Tori: I DON'T CALL ANIME BOYS WHO'S NAMES ARE RIN THAT SAID NAME! IT'S PIMP-KUN AND DEMON BOY! PLUS THERE'S ASH WHO GOES "MAKOTO TOUCHMYBANANA." Ash: My legacies. Least I don't have 484930404949493993939294992485895993939293949949494 and 30 waifus. Kieran: What can I say I like what I see. Gegi: I'd like to actually see Erza Scarlet step on you while you request her to keep doing it until the end of time. Lizzy: You guys are weird. (Yazzy stifles a laugh) Lizzy: What the fuck is so funny Yaz? Yazzy: Nothing. Just YOU calling them weird. Ash: Well my collection of RinHaru and MakoHaru fics are nothing compared to the 97,000,000 fanfics of Gray and Juvia. Not to mention a majority of them are smut. Most of your fics are Gruvia. Yazzy: '''AISLING. '''Lizzy: I KNEW IT! Gegi: MUST READ. Yazzy: OMG YES! Kieran: YOU TOLD ME THOSE WERE KERZA FICS! Yazzy: That'd be 100 pages of you going "I'M FINALLY IN ANIME! WHERE ARE MY FUCKING WAIFUS?! -GASP- ERZA! ERZA STEP ON ME!" until cue some part where Gray says you're a weirdo and Jellal would have literally nothing to say. Kieran: HOW DARE YOU BRING IN MY ALTER-EGOS! Yazzy: '''Just saying would Jellal be asking Erza to do what you do? '''Kieran: I - - Damian: YOU SAID THOSE WERE REIMIAN FICS! Yazzy: "REI-CHAN! IWANTYOUTOFUCKME!" Damian: Oh well not as bad as Gegi or Lizzy and their bae collection. Gegi: 'Fuck off Dami. At least I don't have a Nagisa Hazuki shrine in my bedroom. ''(Gegi sits back with her arms crossed as everyone but Lizzy laughs. Lizzy glares) '''Lizzy: ALL OF YOU STAY THE FUCK OUT MY ROOM! Yazzy: I already say your NaLu shrine. Tori: That's nothing compared to her Natsu shrine. She bows down to it all day. Or Gegi kissing her Lelouch posters. Gegi: '''Least I'm not crushing on a cat. '''Tori: WHACHU SAY? Gegi: DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME! PLUS YOU GIVE MOST OF YOUR ANIME CRUSHES WEIRD PET NAMES! Ash: WAIFUS! Kieran: YAOI! Ash: IT'S A BEAUTIFUL THING THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Kieran: I LIKE WHAT I SEE! WE'RE EVEN! Yazzy: NATSU SHRINE! Lizzy: '''GRUVIA SMUT! '''Yazzy: Yeh. Gegi and I will celebrate the day these 2 shall actually become canon, get married, get their Gruvia on during the honeymoon - - see what I did there - - and have 33 babies. Gegi: Exactly! Gray's a snowflake who's fallen for a ceratin water mage. Lizzy: Well Natsu Dragneel is a religion and lifestyle. If I were up on a stage I'd drop a mic now. Damian: You guys be trippin'. I mean nicknames for anime baes, yaoi, waifus, baes, smut, shrines. All but Damian: DOES REI-CHAN RING A FUCKING BELL?! (They all start arguing. With Lizzy's shrines of Natsu, NaLu and Nagisa, Gegi's many baes, Ash's Haru-chan + lover fics, Yazzy's Gruvia fics, Kieran's waifus and Tori's thing for Rin (or as she prefers to say Pimp-kun), Levi (as she'd say Heichou) and Happy (a cat) until they all get sucked into an unknown holw and land all over each other) Lizzy: Ok where the fuck are we? Ash: Cherry blossoms. Amazing! Damian: Japan!! Gegi: It's not just Japan. It's - - Yazzy: Anime! Tori: Next stop Pimp-kun, Demon boy, Heichou or Happy. Kieran: WAIFUS! Ash: Not yet. And so the journey begins.............. Category:Blog posts